1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to support pillows for humans in general, and in particular to a pillow which supports and maintains a human, particularly an infant, generally on his side while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been studies in the past which provide some evidence that supporting infants in certain positions during sleep may help to prevent the occurrence of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, commonly referred to as SIDS. Some of the most recent information indicates that positioning the infant in a lateral position (on its side) during sleep may be the most desirable and helpful position in reducing the occurrence of SIDS. At this time there is no definitive diagnosis of the cause of SIDS, and it remains a serious problem with no known cure. Some theorize the infants simply suffocate possibly due to their not having enough strength to raise their heads off the mattress when in a prone position in order to avoid whatever obstacle is blocking their breathing. SIDS is more prevalent in the first six months of the infant's life, which adds support to the theory that the infant's underdeveloped motor skills may be a factor in SIDS deaths. Some believe placing infants on their backs can also be dangerous if they regurgitate formula and subsequently aspirate it into their lungs.
In the past, some parents have positioned infants on their sides with the use of bed pillows or rolled blankets propped against the back and or front of the infant, primarily for the purpose of allowing the infant to nurse from a bottle more easily. However, bed pillows and rolled blankets tend to become easily dislodged as the infant moves about, and are generally ineffective in maintaining the infant in a true lateral position. The dislodged bed pillows and blankets also pose the potential danger of covering the infant's face and interfering with its breathing.
While there have in the past been child support pillows provided for supporting an infant on its back in a semi-lateral position, normally there is no frontal support to prevent the child from rolling over onto its stomach. None of the existing support pillows are properly adjustable to accommodate the various sizes of infants, or are readily portable or machine washable. Therefore there is a significant need for a suitably structured support pillow for use with infants which may reduce the occurrence of SIDS.
A support pillow somewhat similar to the present invention may be found taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,238 for Infant Support Pillow, and issued Mar. 16, 1993 to myself, L. Jason Clute. My prior patent teaches a support pillow utilizing two triangulated pillows in spaced relationship to define a channel, and it additionally includes structure for adjusting the width of the channel, and therefore my prior patent 5,193,238 is herein incorporated by reference for both essential and non-essential material. My invention of my prior patent utilizes vertically oriented planar side walls to define a channel in which the infant is laid on its side, and although this functions suitably well, changes could still be made in the areas of providing safety, adequate support and comfort for the baby in a device which may be manufactured and sold inexpensively.